Don't Look Now, But I Think The Neighbor's A Fairy
by TheRestIsRustAndStardust
Summary: Isabella gets a new neighbor whom she suspects is a faerie. It seems preposterous at first, until Ferb falls into a faerie ring! Can they get him back in time? Or will he be stuck in Avalon forever?
1. Isabella's New Neighbor

Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree in their backyard, contemplating ideas for how to spend this particular summer day. Phineas, the red-headed sibling, lazily plucked at a few strands of grass, sighing as he mulled over a few ideas. "We could build a rocket ship? Nah, we've done that already...Why don't we-? No, I think that may not be legal." The boy rolled his eyes up, thumping his head lightly against the back of the old tree. "I can't believe it! Ferb, I actually _don't _know what we're going to do today."

Phineas Flynn did not accept defeat, however, and just as he was about to proclaim this fact, two of his friends, Buford and Baljeet, shuffled into the family's yard. "Phineas?", Baljeet asked, eyes seeming worried, "Have you seen Isabella around? I have not seen her for nearly three days!"

Buford frowned. "Me neither! Not that I care or nothin', but still..."

Ferb shrugged and Phineas shook his head. "Come to think of it...No, I haven't seen her around. That's odd, she didn't say anything about going away." His eyes lit up a bit. "Ferb! I know what we're going to do today. Find Isabella!" As the other boys nodded their agreement, a familiar figure crossed the lawn.

"What are you four doing? And where's Isabella? Isn't SHE usually involved in your little stunts?" Candace's eyes narrowed.

Ferb blinked. Phineas smiled, pointing at the air determinedly. "That's what we're going to find out! Wanna come?"

Candace glared at them incredulously for a moment before eventually shrugging. "Alright, why not? I don't really have anything better to do anyway..."

"Great! Now let's start at her house first. I mean, it's only logical."

_At Isabella's House..._

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Buford and Baljeet entered the backyard. "You know what?", Buford asked. "I don't think none 'a us ever seen this place before!"

Phineas cupped his hand to his mouth. "Isabella! Where are-"

"Get down!", a soft female voice whispered harshly, yanking the boy behind a very large bush. "I don't want my cover blown!"

The the rest of them followed suit, ducking down into the bush as well. "Isabella?", Phineas whispered, slightly shocked. "What are you doing? Where have you been the last three days?"

Isabella shushed him once more, eyes peering at him from a set of binoculars. "I'll tell you...but you have to swear not to tell anyone. And keep your voices down! She'll hear you."

Baljeet cocked his head like a confused puppy, mumbling, "Excuse me, but who is "she" and why have you been here for three days?"

Isabella gave him a dirty look. "Well, "she" is my new neighbor, and she calls herself P.B."

"Like the sandwich?", Buford asked hopefully.

Isabella face-palmed. "No. I'm not sure WHAT it stands for. But there's something..._wrong _with her. I think that she's not human. Here, take a look!"

She handed Phineas the binoculars and directed them towards a big hole in the fence. Through the hole and the binoculars, he saw what looked like a normal backyard, but slightly darker due to a large tree blocking a lot of the sun and a peculiar assortment of toadstools. "I don't see anything except a tree and a mushroom patch."

"That isn't an ordinary mushroom patch!", Isabella insisted. "Those are toadstools, sitting in a perfect circle!"

"And?", Candace asked incredulously, annoyed at the bizarre actions of her across-the-street neighbor.

"It's a faerie ring, lunkhead! Don't you get it?" Everyone stared at Buford a moment. The bully shrugged. "I like mythology, okay? Don't rub it in."

The little girl's arms flailed wildly. "Exactly! I think maybe my new neighbor is a faerie!"

Candace began cracking up wildly, rolling around and snorting with laughter. "A FAERIE! OH GET REAL!" Isabella tried like heck to get her to quiet down, to no avail.

"You haven't even seen what she looks like." Isabella glared at Candace.

Phineas shrugged. "We could go over and ask her if she's a faerie."

Buford shook his head. "Uh-uh, no can do. Faeries never reveal themselves to humans unless they're bound in iron chains. And anyhow, they're known fer stealing kids an' replacing them with changelings or somethin'."

Isabella looked at Phineas, adoration in her eyes. "It couldn't hurt to ask."

Buford shrugged. "Whatevah. Don't blame me if ya get stolen and ate or somethin'."

Though he left, the others didn't respond. Phineas was the first to step up to the door of the sagging house, crunching the rock from the broken steps and knocking on the splintered wood of the door. After a minute or so, it was torn open by a very lovely young woman, who, as the boys thought, could understandably be mistaken for a faerie.

P.B. Stood only about as tall as the average ten-year-old, very dainty and delicate like a China Doll, though obviously much less fragile. Her eyes were dark, dark forest green and radiated mischief, partially hidden by a pixie cut, the top of which curled and tumbled into her face. Her scarlet lips, red as the striped on her red-and-black knee-length dress, were curled into an amused smirk. Her ears were slightly pointed, with gold hoops in each of them. P.B. Peered down at the children, her face lighting up considerably. "Oh! My, hello!" Her voice was as pretty as church bells and had a pleasant Irish lilt to it. "How may I help ya children?"

Phineas stuttered a bit; he hadn't _actually _thought that she would be anything like a real faerie. Asking her that question would have been very embarrassing. "I...um...Hello..."

Isabella stepped up. "We noticed that you were new in the neighborhood and thought that we'd say hi!"

P.B laughed. "Ah, yes. Yer the little girl who's been watching me for the past week, right?"

Isabella's eyes went wide. P. B rolled her foresty eyes. "Ye thought I didn't notice?" P. B didn't wait for a response. "Never-mind. You're young, yer curious, no harm was done." She extended her red-nail polished hand. "I'm P. B. It's nice to meet ya."

Isabella smiled, relieved. P. B seemed very...normal, up close. Her appearance and the ring in the yard was probably a coincidence...right? "Well, I'm Isabella. These are my friends Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Candace."

P. B shook everyone's hands, all children but Ferb mumbling words of greeting, though his eyes bore a friendly expression. The young woman grinned at him knowingly. "It was nice to meet you all. If you want, you can cross the fence anytime to use the yard to play in. Just...stay away from those toadstools-They could be poisonous!" She looked slightly nervous as she said this, but if anybody noticed, they said nothing. This invitation was sincere, as was the warning about the toadstools. Of course, when warnings are not heeded, unexpected things can happen. This was only the beginning of something..._magical._


	2. The Dangers of Playing Tag

After two weeks of knowing P.B, two things about her had been agreed upon by the children of Danville; number one was that she was indeed, NOT, a faerie. P. B wasn't graceful, or ladylike, or even very mystical in any way. Sure, she had a knack for tools, and animals seemed to be fond of her, particularly black cats, and she seemed to always hold some secret behind her jungle-shaded eyes. But it didn't mean anything, other than the fact that she was adventurous and charismatic.

The second thing they agreed with was that she was probably the coolest grown-up they had ever met. Whenever the boys had plans, she gladly lent a hand, giggling merrily all the way. When someone came to her for advice, comfort, or even a chance to vent, she listened and tried her best to help. For some reason, simply hearing her soft, musical voice was just enough to sooth an awful day. It was funny the way she always seemed half-interested in everything that was going on, as if fireworks that shot confetti and gummy worms were far less interesting than the world inside of her own mind.

It was, I am led to believe, a Saturday when it all happened. P. B had, as usual, extended her invitation to them to make themselves at home in her backyard, and for today the plan seemed to be a game of tag. Use of her backyard would be crucial in this situation, and she allowed it happily...as long as nobody went near the toadstools.

"You're goin' down, Gretchen!" Isabella laughed, shrieking delightedly as she dodged the rusty old swing in P. B's yard. The bespectacled Fireside Girl smirked, running and ducking away from her troop leader.

Django snorted playfully,"You can't catch me!" Th brunette boy hung from his knees out of the tall tree, arms flailing like noodles.

Isabella pulled the boy out of the tree by his dangling arm, though not injuring him, both children giggling. "Django's it!"

The sparkly-eyed girl darted like a cat to the other side of the yard, stopping when she was thoroughly out of breath. As she looked up from her panting, taking in the fact that she was adjacent to P. B's kitchen window, Isabella observed something very odd. It seemed as if P. B was having a conversation; with a hand-held mirror! _"Robin, Cobweb don't you __**dare**__!" _The woman's usually calm, soothing voice was full of anger an astonishment. _"I've befriended these children! I could no more spirit them away than I could force __**you **__to live on Earth!"_

Isabella suddenly felt a mix of fear, curiosity and a bit queasy. Who in the heck was P. B talking to? And...spirit them away? Was she planning to take them somewhere, to do something unspeakable? But it sounded like P. B was actually trying to _protect _them...but from who? Who were Robin and Cobweb? Questions, thoughts and fears were all racing through poor Isabella's head at the same time. She listened; P. B was saying something else. _"Well it's no use to ye, anyhow! I've already warned them to avoid the Ring. I'll be the only one usin' it, thank ye very much!"_

Isabella snapped back to reality when Phineas tapped her shoulder. "Hey Isabella? It's Ferb's turn to be it, so you might want to-"

The ginger lad's words were interrupted by a thud and a small sound of distress. Ferb had been running around the base of the tree, snagged his foot on a root, and was now hurtling straight for the ring of toadstools. "_**NO!**_"

P. B's distressed cry was drowned out by a bright flash of glamour-green light flooding the entire yard.

When the unearthly glow subsided, a heavy presence could still be felt in the air. Murmurs filled the yard as P. B flew out the door, shrieking and looking for all the world like a banshee. "What happened? Did someone go near the ring?"

Phineas whipped his head around. "Ferb, he tripped and-Ferb! Where did he go?"

P. B sunk down next to the ring of toadstools, crying, shaking and completely broken, muttering "No! No! No!", over and over again.

Phineas asked again, "Where is my brother?"

P. B stared up at him piteously. "He-He-...Phineas...He's gone."

**((_A/N: OoOh! What's going to happen? I'm sorry that my first two chapters had a bit of filler, and I hope they weren't as tedious as __I__ think they are. The names of Robin Goodfellow and Cobweb are a tribute to you fans of The Bard (William Shakespeare) and A Midsummer Night's Dream. If you know the story enough, maybe you can guess P. B's real identity before I post it in the next chapter. ;) Until then, I hope this one doesn't suck.))_**


	3. The Big Reveal, or Welcome to Avalon

"Oof!" Ferb landed abruptly to the ground with a loud THUD. _Well that hurt, _he thought dryly as he looked up at his surroundings, taking in the absolute shock of it all. P. B's backyard this was not; instead, a deep black and green wood sprouted up at all angles around the boy, who now kneeled in a patch of velvety moss. The sky was nowhere to be seen through the thick trees, so he couldn't tell what time of day it was, or even if the sky existed in whatever plane he had fallen into. Of course, most people would be justifiably afraid at this point, but Ferb observed the new place with stoic indifference. This was nothing compared to what they did every day back at home. Nobody was around and the forest was deathly silent. _Maybe I'm only dreaming, _he thought. It would make sense; he had fallen and hit his head rather hard, and this was all the result of a possible small concussion. He would wake up in a little bit, either still in P. B's yard or at home, maybe in a doctor's office somewhere. In any case, all he had to do was stick it out in this place of his own design.

It would have been a reasonable idea...had it been an actual dream. If he had been paying attention, Ferb would have noticed the silent, gliding figure approaching from behind, before it put a cold hand on his shoulder. He froze as the owner of the deathlike appendage began to speak. _"Welcome, young star-child, to Avalon."_

_**Back in Danville, in P. B's backyard...**_

Candace had entered P. B's yard to see what all the commotion was. "Phineas! Whatever you're doing, you are SO busted!"

Phineas gave her a frightened look. "Candace! He's gone!"

The teenager whipped her head around the large chunk of yard, trying to see what he was talking about. "What are you talking about? Who's gone?" She saw P. B stooped over the ring of mushrooms, tears in her eyes, and zeroed in. "**What did you do?**"

P. B broke down. "I dunnae what yer talkin' about! All I saw was the green-haired lad fall into the ring, a-and that was it!"

Phineas frowned at her, not quite believing her shaky story. "This is your yard, P. B. You told us not to go near the mushrooms."

"Toadstools."

"Whatever! But you told us not to go near them, so you must have had a reason. You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"I-I di'not!"

"Yes you did," Isabella piped up. "I heard you call it a ring. You told someone named Robin and Cobweb that you would "be the only one usin' it!", and then Ferb fell and that weird glow happened! He was gone after that. You told them that you wouldn't spirit us away, that it would be like forcing them to live among mortals." Her expression grew cold. "It looks like they did. You really better start explaining, P. B, if that's even your real name."

P. B rose from the ground, utter defeat present on her face. "Ye have a right to know...I wanted to keep it a secret, but now...Oh, goodness, I feared this day, and how soon it came..."

P. B put her face into her hands, shaking her head lightly. As she did, an odd, unexplainable thing began to happen; her whole body started _**morphing**_, changing as smoothly as a claymation cartoon. Her curly black pixie cut began growing and gliding down her back like a dark river. Her ever-favorite red-and-black striped dress grew and changed color and fabric to become a long, pale-pink robe that flowed like a silk flag. Her ears grew taller and even pointier and her skin took on a pale green tint. The most impressive change was her back. From the new dress unfurled two long, shimmering, translucent wings, as if she had become a giant dragonfly.

The children were all flabbergasted. Candace screamed. "She's an alien!"

"I am afraid not, young Candace." P. B's voice was even different now, hollow and soft with just a trace of accent. Her eyes had become black stars transfixed on her pistachio-colored face.

Buford nudged her. "I told ya she was a faerie! An' I told ya that faeries took kids, but did you guys listen? Nooo, nobody listen's to old Buford!"

"It isn't like that!", she snapped, regaining her calm. "It is true...I am not the woman you had once known...I am not lying, however, when I call myself P. B, as they are my real initials. My name is Peaseblossom of the fae, servant to Queen Titania of Avalon."

Isabella snapped her fingers. "I knew it!"

Peaseblossom smiled weakly. "That you did, young one. I could tell that you were observant when first we met. So few recognize the fae when we are present." She bowed lightly. "It was not my intention to harm any of you children, nor was it my attention to send the boy to Avalon. I came to this place to observe you humans, and I spoke of my findings to my companions, Robin and Cobweb."

"Go on..."

Her face grew mournful. "It is true, my kind are notorious for the theft of human children, for we cannot have them with other fae. When they heard so much about you children, and how highly I thought of you, th-they..." She choked up a bit. "They _begged _me to send you all through the ring, back to Avalon."

"But you wouldn't let them," Isabella finished.

"Correct. When first we met, I already knew that I would adore you tykes, and I do, but I couldn't let you be taken away. That's why I warned you to avoid the ring. When your friend fell, I suspect that they opened the portal, and that's why he is gone."

Phineas nodded determinedly."So how do we get him back?"

"We must go to Avalon and retrieve him before the sun falls."

"What happens then?", he asked.

Peaseblossom swallowed. "If a mortal child stays in Avalon past sunset, they can never go back. Your brother will be lost in the faerie realm forever."


	4. Journey to Avalon Part 1

"Forever..."

Peaseblossom's words echoed in Phineas's ears. A life without Ferb, his brother and best friend? It was too awful to think about. The boy's eyes narrowed. "No. No, this isn't going to end like that!" He stood up straight and proclaimed valiantly, "I'm going to Avalon and getting him back!"

Isabella's eyes widened in shock; never before had she seen him so deadly determined about something. But she understood, after all, who would be CALM when their brother could possibly be stuck in the Land of the Fae for the rest of his life? "Phineas?"

"Yeah?", he asked lightly.

"We're coming with you.", she said bravely.

"Yeah!" Buford pumped his fist into the air.

Baljeet asked timidly, "We are?"

Isabella gave him the stare of a lifetime. "We are..!" he called, full of fear of the adorable girl's wrath.

Candace intervened. "Uh, no way! Do you really think that I'm actually going to **let **you jump into a portal to fairyland and MAYBE find Ferb? It is WAY too dangerous! P. B's the one who got him into this mess, so SHE can be the one to go in there and get him!" She put her hands on her hips, feeling very grown-up for having put her foot down and preventing a dangerous situation.

Peaseblossom's face fell. "Your sister is right, Phineas. It was my fault that he fell in. In any case, the others may seek to imprison you all in Avalon as well."

"See? She even agrees with me!"

Phineas shook his head. "I'm not going to sit back and watch this happen. I'm not a baby and I won't be helpless." He muttered, mostly to himself, "Nobody takes my brother and gets away with it."

Peaseblossom looked to the ground solemnly. "I suppose you may come, if you feel you must, but heed my warning; the faeries are masters of shape-shifting and of manipulation. You must arm yourselves and arm yourselves well."

Candace scowled. "I can't believe you! First you send my brother away to your stupid fantasy-land, but now you're letting THEM go after him? I'm telling Mom!" With that she stormed off to call their mother.

Peaseblossom shook her head exhaustedly. Phineas asked, "What do we arm ourselves with?"

"Take items made of iron and mirrors. The fae are caused pain by iron, and mirrors make them transfixed with their own reflections long enough to be caught."

At the boys' house, they were rattling off items that they had collected.

"Iron pan?"

"Check."

"Iron shield and helmet?"

"Check."

"Bathroom mirror and Candace's hand-held mirror?"

"Check and check. Oh, and I have these iron handcuffs from when I earned my Junior Officer badge!"

Phineas nodded. "Great! Now," He said, pausing dramatically, "Let's go to Avalon and get my brother."

_**Meanwhile, on Avalon...**_

"Isn't he wonderful, Puck?", Cobweb squeaked, pushing the little green-haired mortal toward the male sprite.

Robin Goodfellow nodded his approval. The white-haired elven prince leaned down, smiling gently and patted Ferb's head. "I say, he IS an interesting mortal. At the very least, he has an entrancing thought process." The Puck frowned after a moment, icy eyes swirling as he thought. "What about Peaseblossom? She was already _furious _with us for even **asking** her to bring us a child! Now that we've actually taken him-"

Cobweb cut him off. "Never mind Peaseblossom!" Her voice was sharp and sounded more than a little wounded. "The star-child is under a light charm. He won't run from us, nor is he any longer afraid."

Robin scowled. "Great! Not only have you taken him, but he's under a spell! You know what kind of fuss she'll raise about that!"

"You make it sound like Peaseblossom runs Avalon! Well she doesn't!" Cobweb hummed for a second. "But you know who _does _run Avalon?"

The Puck gulped. "L-Lord Oberon?" He was uncomfortable saying the name out loud, should his Lord and Master see it as his being summoned.

The faerie woman nodded. "We'll simply take him to our Lord's palace and seek a Binding. Peaseblossom won't be able to take this lovely little dear away from us. We will no longer want for a little one to call our own."

Cobweb hugged Ferb tightly. "Little One, I hope you enjoy Avalon. It will soon be home to you."

_**[A/N: Yay! I think that this was at least a decent chapter. It has the most action so far, as well as the most suspense. For those of you (which would be all of you, since I just made it up) who don't know, a Binding is kind of like a faerie adoption. It declares officially that a changeling belongs to a certain faerie or faeries.]**_


	5. Journey to Avalon Part 2

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Candace was practically screaming into her phone.

Linda sighed. "Yes. Candace? Can you make this quick please? I'm going to be late for my "Cooking With Cone Snails" class."

Candace's voice took an annoyed tone. "Mom, this is important! Isabella's neighbor, is a FAERIE!"

"A...faerie?" She did not sound convinced.

"I know! Her name is Peaseblossom, and her stupid friend Cobweb and some guy named Robin sent Ferb through a Ring of mushrooms to some freaky faerie world called Avalon, and if they don't get him back by sundown he's trapped there!"

Linda said nothing for a minute. "Candace, I never thought I would say this to you, but please lay off of the Shakespeare."

"But Mom!-"

"Goodbye, Candace." With that, she hung up.

Candace growled, closing her phone. "Fine! I'll just go in there and get them myself!"

Back in Peaseblossom's yard, the group clasped each others' hands. P. B explained, "This is how we stay together. You never know where you'll end up when you venture into Avalon. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready!", the group declared in unison.

Peaseblossom was the first to ripple the surface of the faerie portal, jumping in with the nonchalance of one who had done so very many times. The group stumbled in after her, crying out in surprise as they landed one on top of the other in a pile. After a few "ow's", "watch it's", and "you're on my foot's", they were all orderly an armed. "This is Avalon", Peaseblossom declared grandly, sweeping her arm over the surrounding area. They had landed in a berry bush in the darkened forest, close to a stream so clear that it made stained glass windows look dirty by comparison.

"Wow..." Everyone's mouths were agape at the profound beauty of a wilderness untouched by human hands.

Peaseblossom just smirked. "Lovely, isn't it?" She turned serious. "But remember, we have only seven hours to retrieve him."

"Right." Phineas nodded. "We need to pair off into groups. Isabella, you and Peaseblossom come with me. Baljeet and Buford, you guys go that way. Now let's move!"

The kids and faerie split off into their groups, each with one iron item and one mirror, and set off.

Baljeet looked around as he walked, inhaling the beauty of the Avalonian forest. "Oh my...Buford, is it not perfect?"

Buford sighed, "I always wanted ta see this place, feel the magic trembling beneath my hands like the very pulse of the whole-"

Baljeet was staring. Buford snapped, "I mean-It's just some stupid trees, no big deal!" They were silent for the rest of the walk around, until Buford piped up, one again, "Careful which things ya step on, 'cause you never know what's a real tree or a pixie with a 'tude." Baljeet nodded, not saying anything. His mind was focused on restraining his own fear, fear that he would never again see one of his first and best friends.

"He's right you know!", hissed an echoing voice from above. "The sidhe are known for their ill-tempers!" Both boys froze in absolute horror when a woman-like being descended from a tall pine. "And nothing sets us off more than meddling mortals trespassing on sacred ground!" The creature let out an unholy wail, causing poor Buford and Baljeet to fall to the ground, writhing in agony. "That's right, humans, cower! For when the banshee sings, _**MEN, DIEEEEE!**_"

Phineas, Peaseblossom and Isabella strolled toward a small patch of gigantic and oddly proportioned trees. "This is where most of us sleep at night. It's far more comfortable than it looks, thanks to magic." She glided gracefully over the grass. She stopped a moment to look down at Phineas; what must the poor dear be thinking? He was certainly facing an ordeal to great to be handled at such a tender age, something nobody should ever go through. She rested a pale green hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him, lad. I know for certain."

Phineas said nothing, but gazed up at her appreciatively. At least one of the fae had some grasp of compassion. "Hey! What's that?" Isabella was pointing at three figures moving through the woods toward a large stone castle far in the distance; a dark red woman with spiderwebs for hair and wings, with a young man dressed in red and purple with sweeping white hair, as well as a child with green hair and a confused and frightened expression.

Peaseblossom gasped. "Is that-? Cobweb and Robin, and-"

"And Ferb!" Phineas piped up, now in a better mood. The three figures stopped to reveal that indeed it was the treacherous faeries and his lost brother. Peaseblossom tried to stop him from calling out, but she was too late. "Ferb! Hey Ferb, it's me!"

Ferb perked up at the sound of his brother's voice, stopping abruptly and trying desperately to break the charm Cobweb had placed him under. Puck whipped his head around to see them. "Toads, beetles and bats! Peaseblossom and the rest of those children found us!"

Cobweb hugged Ferb possessively. "No! She can't be here, not now!" The spidery fae looked him in the eye, desperate. "It's time to run now, little one! To our Lord's palace! Quickly now!" She choked down her conscience after seeing the absolute sorry in his eyes and began to bolt with Robin close behind. Though he tried not to, fighting like a tiger, it was no use; Cobweb's spell left him unable to run to his friends and family. He held out his hand, eyes pleading, in their direction, hoping that they would understand. In what seemed like an instant, he was gone.

Phineas and Isabella's eyes were glued to them, so sorrowful that they had no will to run after. "Why? After they _kidnapped him_-he runs away from us...Why?"

Peaseblossom fidgeted. "That was corrupt magic if ever I saw it. And...Oh no. They're heading for Lord Oberon's palace!"

Isabella piped up, Who's Lord Oberon?"

Peaseblossom grabbed her and Phineas's hands, running after them. "No time to explain! We have to get to the palace before they do!" With her wings and a bit of a glamour, she lifted them with her as she flew.

The banshee was singing up a storm when Baljeet, using the last of his drained strength, lifted Candace's hand-held mirror out of his pocket. "Take a look at this, evil one!"

The banshee stared into the mirror and immediately stopped. "You fool! Take it away!" Her eyes were locked in place with those of her reflection.

Buford slapped the iron handcuffs on her, causing her to moan in agony. "Okay, Little Miss Melody, I'm only gonna ask this once; where's Ferb?"

"W-Who?", she asked in agony.

"Don't yank my chain! The green-haired kid who fell in here earlier!"

"I-I know know who you speak of! Cobweb and Robin a-are taking him...to Oberon's Palace, through the woods!"

"It's a good thing ya know where it is, lady. 'Cause you're gonna take us there!"

The banshee's eyes narrowed in absolute hatred. "You mean to trespass the most sacred of places! A mere mortal! Never."

Baljeet smirked. "If you want to be that way, then fine." He tightened the cuffs, forcing the deadly iron closer to her skin.

The banshee screamed in agony. "FINE! Just stop!" And with that, she led them towards the looming castle.

At the palace, Cobweb had Ferb sit down on a large slab of marble. "We will be back soon, precious one.", she said gently as she could. Even her voice was spidery. "First Robin and I must seek council with Lord Oberon. If we're lucky, he'll perform a binding ceremony. That means we'll be able to keep you with us. Won't that be splendid?" She was about to say something when Puck nudged her, indicating that they were ready to be seen. Cobweb smiled. "Be still, darling! We will not be long."

As they left, the horrible realization came down on him like a ton of bricks; if Cobweb and Robin got what they wanted, he could never leave. He would never see his friends or family again, and they probably thought, since he ran, that he wanted to go. Right now, he couldn't even get up from where he was sitting. So Ferb did the only thing he really could do.

He hid his head deep in his knees and began to sob.

_**[A/N: Like it? I think I did pretty well on this one. By the way, the Sidhe (pronounced Shee) are a kind of faerie from Irish mythology, such as bogies and banshees. Also, any fans of Gargoyles might get the reference from the banshee. Please read and respond!]**_


	6. The Climax The Most Exciting Part

Candace stared queerly at the ring in P. B's yard, trying to figure out how it should be used. "So I just...jump in? Is there some secret code, a spell or something?" She shrugged. "Only one way to find out..." Sucking in a breath of determination, she ran at it full force, screaming "Geronimo!"

_**Back on Avalon...**_

Titania, the queen of the fae, had taken an instant liking to the boy as soon as Cobweb and her faithful Puck had brought him forward. "Oh, well look at this handsome young fellow!", she cooed, cupping his chin with her hands in order to see him better. Ferb was astonished that as she did so, he could actually _feel _her magical power surging through her hands, like a heavy stream through the ground. She hugged him. "Wherever did you get such a wonderful little one?"

Cobweb shrugged. "I saw him fall from the sky, Milady." She bowed in respect. "I think perhaps he fell through an active Ring."

Titania hummed bemusedly."T'is most odd...I wasn't aware of any active rings, other than Peaseblossom's..."

Cobweb grinned nervously. "Maybe Peaseblossom sent him to us. She _has _always longed for a little one, even moreso than we."

The queen of Faeries smiled warmly. "She usually protests so when we try to do this. Hopefully this is her way of showing a change of heart. The love of a child is a wonderful thing."

Ferb frowned; he didn't very much enjoy having people talk about him as if he weren't there, especially when they did so as if he _enjoyed _being taken from all he held dear. His gaze snapped toward a door flying open dramatically and a tall, imposing faerie gliding out the door. It was an awe-inspiring sight; the man's skin was a blue tinge, as if every inch of him was frozen solid. His long, snowy hair was swept back into a long ponytail behind his lengthy pointed ears. The expression on his face was that of utmost severity, vampiric fangs protruding from beneath his canine teeth. Every inch of this man exploded with magic and authority, the powerful presence of a divine being. And now, the boy observed, the abyss of his dark, dark eyes were focused on him.

Titania curtsied gracefully. Robin and Cobweb bowed. Titania spoke in her soft, raspy voice. "My Lord, thank you for agreeing to see them." Oberon nodded, smiling slightly at his beloved queen.

He gave Ferb a questioning stare. "He seems a bit...But Cobweb seems to adore him so. I suppose that is what counts." Lord Oberon, Faerie King, seated himself upon his throne. "Kneel, child."

Cobweb instructed him in a whisper to kneel, which he was forced to oblige. Oberon's hand began to glow with pure enchantment, his voice deepening ominously. "I, Oberon, sound of body and mind, henceforth do this child bind; on Avalon to spend his days, with Cobweb and Robin the child-!"

"WAIT! STOP!" The door to the castle burst open to Phineas, Isabella, Peaseblossom, Baljeet, Buford and the captured banshee.

Oberon sat bolt upright, enraged. "Who _**DARES**_ interrupt Lord Oberon's ceremony?"

Phineas puffed out his chest and approached the throne of the angered king. "Your Majesty, my name is Phineas Flynn. That boy over there is my brother and..." Tears pooled in his eyes; this was now or never. "I want him back. He never meant to fall down the Ring, and I know he never would have gone with those two on his own."

Oberon raised an eyebrow, bemused. Phineas continued. "He's not just my brother, Sir. He's my best friend. He's all of our best friends! I wouldn't want to live without him. Please..." The boy kneeled to the ground. "Please let us have him back."

Ferb smiled at his brother's words, hoping to move the imposing ruler.

The Faerie Lord's expression was stone cold. "Your love for your family is strong, I will admit. And I commend you on your bravery; very few ever attempt to capture a Sidhe and live to tell about it." The banshee scowled. Oberon went on, "Peaseblossom, I recall you asking to spend time in the mortal realm. Back so soon, are you?"

Peaseblossom bowed to her Lord. "Your Lordship, I accompanied these children to Avalon. It was my ring he fell through, thus I am responsible."

"Ah, so you _did _bring the child here." Titania chimed in.

"Not on purpose, Milady. I came to bring him back to his parents and sibling." Her voice dipped low. "I could no more rip a child from his home than I could force a faerie to live on Earth."

Oberon hummed. "Yet again, my Child, a commendable deed...But it is far too late."

"What?"

"No!"

"Oh cruel fate!"

"Bummer man."

Peaseblossom's feet buckled and she sank to her Ruler's feet. "My Lord! Please, I beg of you! Reconsider!"

Oberon pushed her aside with his foot. "Enough with your sniveling, woman!", he snarled. "I promised my servants a Binding. And Oberon **never **goes back on his promises."

The powerful Fair Folk raised his hand to once again begin the ceremony, when all of a sudden...

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAA!**_" A screech and thud filled the air as a familiar ginger-haired teenager picked herself up off her feet.

"Candace!"

Candace stood up straight, an arm tightly held to her side and one waving around accusingly. "Alright, you Tinkerbell wannabe's! Which one of you has my little brother? I'm takin' names here, and I am SO going to tell Mom if you don't give him back!"

Oberon stood straight up from his throne, eyes filled with raw and savage anger. Titania and Peaseblossom whimpered, the Queen calling out, "My Lord! My Love! Do not do anything rash, please!"

"Stay out of this, Titania!", he snapped bitterly. "I have had _**ENOUGH! **_You stupid, insolent plebeians have meddled enough today!" Pure magical energy surged through his hand, which was pointed straight at a horrified-looking Ferb. "_I, Oberon, sound of body and mind, henceforth do this child bind; on Avalon to spend his days, __**With Cobweb and Robin the child stays!**_"

His voice rang out, surging with power as he let out a burst of power.

"No!

"No!"

"NO!

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Candace, as quickly as she could, jumped in front of her brother. As much as she desired to bust them, expose what they were doing to the world, and finally be right, she would never in a million years let one of them be hurt. The bright yellow blast of the spell zapped her, like a bolt of lightning, directly in her heart.


	7. The REAL End

Candace screamed in agony as the magic coursed through her body. It hurt like absolute hell; the feeling of powerful magic going through one's body is akin to that of being struck by highly-volted lightning, yet causes no noticeable physical damage. When the forceful blast subsided, she stood there, glowing and twitching.

"Candace! Oh, Candace..." Phineas rushed to his older sister, trying to reach her. It was to no avail; the magic surrounding her was too painful for anybody to touch.

Oberon stared at the scene, flabbergasted as the girl's insolence. "You wretch! Do you have any idea who you're meddling with?" He growled, flying up once more.

Cobweb and Robin shrieked woefully. "You wicked, wicked girl! You ruined everything!" Tears streamed down the dark red face of the fae.

Candace said nothing, surrounded by the blue glamour as if it were a shield. Oberon wiped his fist in the air and suddenly the girl crumpled to the ground. "You...wretched mortals...! You have meddled enough in my business!"

The tall fae soon began to grow taller and more menacing, until he eventually resembled a demonic tree-like being. His body had turned furry, cracked, brown and gangly, his face made of a wide and wicked grin, eyes an orange flame. His voice had changed along with him, into a horribly ugly growl. "You, desecrators of our Sacred Law...you will all be dealt with swiftly and severely!" Oberon raised his clawlike hand and tore at the air to get to the group of children.

Isabella shrieked with determination, tossing at him the handheld mirror that Baljeet had transfixed the Banshee with. Oberon merely grinned, full of malice. "I am not one of my weak-willed children, foolish little _brat!_", he spat. "I am not so easily mesmerized my a stupid piece of glass."

The girl was forced back by a powerful force of magic. "I-I can't move! Somebody help me, I can't move!"

The unbecoming hobgoblin, formerly faerie king, smirked. "Of course you are. I won't have you in my way again!"

"You cannot do that to her!" Baljeet faltered, stepping up to the powerul entity. Oberon merely glowered.

He leaned his face deeply toward the young Indian boy. "Boo..." Baljeet tore out of the palace screaming. Oberon laughed wickedly, leering down at the rest of them. "Well, well well, three down and four to go. Just three stupid boys and a traitorous little faerie..."

Cobweb asked in a curious, frightened voice, "What do you mean three boys? There are only TWO who need dealing with!"

Oberon snorted, voice hissing in wicked glee. "That foolish changeling of yours has been far, FAR more trouble than he is worth!" His awful voice echoed as it deepened in malice. "You've even made it easy for me; with that spell you placed over him, he won't be able to move."

Cobweb tried to say something, but Oberon silenced her. "You will not interefere and that is an ORDER!"

She bowed her head in defeated submission. Oberon hummed. "I think I will leave him last...The red-headed one has gotten on my nerved by FAR the most." The wicked Hobgoblin created a sizzling bolt of magic with his fingers. "Now, boy, do you have any last words before you desintegrate?"

From seemingly nowhere, a slightly husky, semi-deep voice with an accent piped up. "I have one."

"Who said that?", the Overlord hissed, diespleased greatly at being challenged.

Ferb puffed out his chest, eyes narrowed. Robin gasped incredulously, "He's broken you charm, Cobweb! Wait, can he evern do that?"

"Even if I can't, I did. All of you here, you faeries and hobgoblins, wou wouldn't give a second thought to taking a life, though you claimed to value mine! Cobweb, is love really kidnapping a child in the middle of the forest and forcing them to go with you against their own will?"

Cobweb whimpered. "But...But little one, I-I loved you!"

"No you didn't!", he snapped. "That's posession!"

Cobweb looked hurt. He continued. "I do not stand alone here, Lord Oberon." Ferb took his brother and sister's hands. Buford stepped up and took Phineas's hand. Baljeet poked his head in and asked if it was safe. Buford clasped his hand before he could run. Isabella couldn't reach out by herself, so the group moved toward her, that she could clasp Baljeet's hand. Peaseblossom joined in the last. "It is safe to say that we would all rather die together than live apart. Would yo be willing to end the lives of six children AND one of your own?"

The Hobgoblin form of Oberon glared, eyes shifting as if in deep thought. He almost seemed...in pain! After a few seconds, he let out a painful moan and began shrinking as bit by bit, the fur and cracks disappeared and his voice came down from the evil hiss to his regular imposing baritone. The Seelie King hung his head in shame. "You, child...A wiser king than I once faced a dillema much like this, to which he said "I shall divide the living child into two, therefore you may each have half."

The magic in the room faded away as they all stepped up to him, listening but not quite believing. "What I am refering to is that these, these COWARDLY faeries were not willing to lift a finger for the child they claimed to love." He glared harshly at the pitiful forms of Cobweb and Puck. "And yet your will alone was enough to break her treacherous spell and allow you to stand up for those you held dear. I am...humbled by such an act." He waved his arm, causing a small glowing hole in the castle wall to rise. "I grant you all your freedom." He ushered them all toward the portal, smiling lightly. "We may meet again, young ones. Hopefully if so, we do on better terms."

The group of kids left quickly, followed by Peaseblossom, as the portal closed. "Until we meet again, Ferb Fletcher and Phineas Flynn. Until we meet again..."

When Linda got home that night, Phineas and Ferb were nowhere to be found. "Hey Candace!" She smiled, hugging her daughter lightly. "Have you seen your brothers?"

The teen smiled knowingly, looking up from her book. "They're both taking a little nap. They deserve it."

Linda smiled. "What are you reading?"

"The Far Side Gallery."

"The Far Side? I thought you were reading A Midsummer Night's Dream, from the way you were talking this afternoon."

Candace grimaced, forcing a smile. "Believe me, Mom...I've had enough faeries to last a lifetime."

_**[A/N: I changed the sucky ending! A lot of the inspiration for this came from an episode of Gargoyles. "The Gathering: Part Two. I recommend the episode and series as a whole. Also; I am considering making a sequel to this, in which they all go back to Avalon in order to save it from evil, and Phineas and Ferb are revealed to be the heirs to the throne of Oberon, meaning they're faerie princes, as well as adding a changeling OC named Finella for a possible Love Interest. Should I do it? Love you fans! -Kaylee out-]**_


	8. Epilogue and Teaser

It had been three full weeks since the "Faerie Ring Incident", and two and a half weeks since P. B had left Danville for her familiar home of Avalon. She had smiled gently as she explained, "My dear ones, though I have grown so fond of you all, I feel that I have a greater purpose back on Avalon. I must keep other children safe." She reached down and hugged them all, lingering on the two boys. "I will have no more suffer such a fate."

The children understood; it would indeed linger deeply over their minds for quite awhile. "Remember, now, that I love you all. Be good now!" Peaseblossom waved as she dove into the ring and was gone.

Afterward, the Isabella had the Fireside Girls smash and burn the toadstools, promising them all a "Fungus Awareness" patch if they did.

For awhile in the Flynn-Fletcher household, things were quiet. The brothers stuck close to each other, and Candace even took time out from her social life to do little things with them. They had all taken a vow of secrecy, as they felt would be best; why bring up something so painful to them all?

One day, Candace received a call from Jeremy. "Hi Jeremy!", she chirped giddily.

Jeremy replied in a cool, friendly voice, "Hey Candace! I just called to see if you'd want to watch a movie with me an' Susie."

"Oh, cool! What are we watching?"

Jeremy groaned slightly. "It was Susie's turn to pick out, so it's some dumb Disney flick." He paused a moment. "Is "Tinkerbell" okay?"

Candace froze. "Jeremy, I'll call you back." Candace hung up the phone...and screamed at the top of her lungs.

_**[Just to see what kind of response I may get, I decided to add the first chapter for the possible sequel! :D Please respond and tell me what you think! ^-^ If you like it enough, I'll write it properly.]**_

_It was five years ago today_, Ferb thought as he sat on the couch, scanning a little television and trying to will back unpleasant memories. _Five years since that ugly mess with Cobweb and Robin and P. B..._It made him a little sick to think about. Everyone around him, save his parents, knew why he despised this day, though it remained unsaid. It was an ugly secret, a blight on his life that he needed to keep in the dark. From that day on, he hated everything to do with magic and the paranormal. He barely went out for Halloween and had to be dragged to the principal's office when he started having flashbacks and freaking out halfway through A Midsummer Night's Dream. Word spread quickly about him and he soon found himself with the nickname "Fairy Phobia Fletcher". His brother, God love him, stood up for him to the bitter end, but it was still a miracle that the high-school boys didn't rip him apart. Of course, it wasn't Phineas's fault, or his own. It was something that he wished had never happened and would never forget. But he was a tough kid and could stick it out.

He had just gotten back from the library and was flipping through "Dandelion Wine" for his Advanced Lit summer project when the news story popped up, leaving his blood cold.

The anchorwoman smiled away gleefully, recounting the news. "I'm here at the Danville Museum of Natural History with a local archaeologist who says he's made an _amazing _discovery!"

The camera closed in on a middle-aged man with thick glasses and balding hair. "Diana, I believe I have made an earth-shattering discovery! Right here, in Danville, I uncovered a slab of solid marble with strange writing, writing not usually found anywhere outside of Celtic ruins."

The pathetic anchor smiled away. "Well, what does it say?"

The man adjusted his glasses and said, "It appears to be a prophecy of some sort! It reads; _When darkness overcomes us all, even Oberon may fall. He fell to us from Earthen sky, his praises we will sing on high. The mortal child, all alone, must rise above to take the throne. We restlessly must scour the Earth for Faerie Prince of Human Birth_..?" The man stared curiously. "That is SOME bedtime story!"

The household was quiet for a minute. He tried to deny it, pretended that it was some other person mentioned there. But it was futile.

Ferb Fletcher, now fifteen, was the heir to the Seelie Throne.


End file.
